classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Khimaira
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:KhimairaCategory:Arrapago IslandsCategory:Hyper Notorious Monsters Notes: :*Spawns in (I-7) of Hediva Isle, in Caedarva Mire which must be accessed through a Nyzul Isle portal. May respawn between 48 and 72 hours from the previous death, or 12 to 36 hours after maintenance. Pop interval is one hour. :*Immune to sleep. :*Builds resistance to Stun over time. :*Heavily resistant to almost all types of Enfeebling magic. This includes Paralyze, Slow, Blind, Poison, Bind, and Carnage Elegy, among others. Black Mage subjob is useful for stacking Elemental Seal with debuffs. :*Has Draw In ability. :*Black Mages are advised to use only ice elemental damage outside of Elemental Seal. :*Can Double Attack and Triple Attack at will. Special attacks: :* Dreadstorm - AoE Terror, 600 damage. :* Fossilising Breath - Targeted Cone Attack. Petrifies. :* Fulmination - AoE Strong Paralyze, Stun, 800+ damage. (Can only be used when HP is 35% and under.) :* Plague Swipe - Backwards Cone Attack damage and Bio. (Only used when hate is pulled from behind.) :* Tenebrous Mist - AoE TP reset. :* Thunderstrike - AoE Stun, 600 damage. :* Tourbillion - Three-hit physical damage AoE knockback, with Defense Down. 200-1200 damage, depending on Defense and how many hits connect. Can be evaded, or absorbed by 3 shadows. ::*Can only be used when its wings are up. Critical damage has a chance to force Khimaira's wings to "break" temporarily. Historical Background In Greek mythology, the Chimera is a monster which had the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a snake. Sometimes it is described as having both a lion’s head and a goat’s head. It was described as being female (despite being featured with a lion’s mane) and could breathe fire. The Chimera was slain by the hero Bellerophon riding the winged horse Pegasus. The Chimera resided in Lycia (located in Asia Minor Turkey). The Chimera was the offspring of Typhon and Echidna along with Cerberus, Hydra, Ladon, Ethon, and Orthrus. Chimera is also a word in the English language which refers to a figment of the imagination or any unrealistic idea/concept or any plan that is totally impractical. The proper Greek spelling is Chimaira, and is translated into Latin as Chimaera and English as Chimera. Khimaira derives from the Greek spelling of the name, Χίμαιρα. The letter X is often rendered as “chi” in English, though the Greeks never used the letter C. Thus “Khimaira” can be considered the proper spelling of the Greek rendering of Chimera into the English language. Despite there being other mythical creatures assembled from several real animals, the name chimera came to be applied to many different concepts which are made from multiple components. Chimera also refers to: * In genetics, a chimera is an animal which has 2+ different populations of genetically distinct cells that originated from different zygotes. Chimeras tend to form from 4 parental cells (2 fertilized eggs or 2 early embryos fused together) or 3 parental cells (a fertilized egg fused with an unfertilized egg). There are 2 known types of chimerism, tetragametic chimerism and microchimerism. Chimeras have only recently been discovered and as a result, have entered popular culture, with references on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and All My Children. :* Microchimerism is a case where a small number of cells in the body have a different genome from the host organism. Usually the instances involving microchimerism are offspring having some maternal cells in their body or some mothers having some offspring’s cells in their body (from the time the offspring was a fetus). :* Tetragametic chimerism is a case where 2 eggs are fertilized by 2 sperm (1 sperm per egg) and the 2 zygotes that are formed then fuse. As a result, the offspring would possess organs with different sets of chromosomes. It can occur in humans but is “extremely rare” * In biology, a chimera is an artificial organism made by mixing cells from 2 separate organisms, usually different species. This is usually done by splicing genes from one species into another. Creating chimeras in the laboratory has become common since the 1990s. * In botany, a chimera is a plant that has 2 sets of genetically different tissue. Unlike the chimeras mentioned in the field of genetics, these all arise from a single zygote and result from a mutation in cell division. This characteristic is called mosaicism. The best known plant chimeras are variegated plants. * In geography, chimera refers to a type of terrain defined by having multiple permanent gas vents that release gas (the area is volcanic). It is theorized this region was the original inspiration for the mythological Chimera. There is also the Chimaera, a large bony fish related to sharks & rays. They have a venomous spine by their dorsal fin. They’re considered very ancient, having an unusual appearance resembling earlier fish. They have roamed the Earth’s oceans since the Devonian Period (416- 360 million years ago).